Oil and grease stains are difficult to remove from clothing items and other fabrics in automated laundry treating appliances where the entire laundry load must be treated the same, as compared to manual spot treatment of individual stains by a user. Enzymes, such as lipases, are sometimes included in detergent compositions to facilitate removal of oil and grease stains during a cycle of operation in a clothes washer. However, other components of the detergent composition may decrease the effectiveness of lipases in removing oil and grease stains during a wash cycle. For example, the presence of surfactants, proteases and bleaches may inactivate or otherwise decrease the effectiveness of lipases in removing stains during a wash cycle.